1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system for sharing vehicle telemetry data between a plurality of sensors of different types and a plurality of users of different types. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system whereby vehicle telemetry information is shared on an xe2x80x9cas neededxe2x80x9d basis in order to reduce the communications bandwidth required among the various sensors and users. Preferably, communications among the various sensors and users is carried out in a common data format to enhance system integrity and, again, reduce bandwidth requirements.
2. Related Art
At present, there is a need to share vehicle telemetry data in systems containing different types of sensors and different types of users. For example, in an Integrated Air Traffic Control system, it is vital that vehicle speed, course, and altitude information be sensed and transmitted to the various users in a time-critical fashion. However, such an Air Traffic Control system may use different types of sensors such as radar, liar, infrared, acoustic, wind shear, and other sensors; and may have different types of information users, such as the aircraft, the control tower, weather service offices, airline control centers, etc. Moreover, there may be different versions of sensors in the system; for example, newer radar systems may have been installed and used in conjunction with older radar systems. These different types of sensors will transmit different kinds of data in different data formats.
On the user side, each user has need for different data at different times and from different sensors. For example, the aircraft pilot needs wind shear information, as well as radar and lidar telemetry data regarding other aircraft. The control tower needs this information for all aircraft, and needs to integrate all sensed information into a common display or situation picture. The wind shear information needs to be updated at a different frequency than the radar information.
At present, each sensor broadcasts its data to the entire system at a selectable interval, and all users receive all data. In addition, certain users may request special updates from selected sensors. However, as the number of sensors and the number of users within the system increases, a communications bandwidth problem arises which may lead to system breakdown or, at the least, late reception of vital data. For example, an aircraft may receive delayed other-vehicle course and speed information because of an incoming wind shear update.
The above-noted problems are exacerbated because of the different data formats used by the various sensors and users. The communications network (radio or land-line) may simply be expanded to provide increased bandwidth, but this is expensive, time-consuming, and has to be carried out for each incremental increase in number of sensors and/or users.
Thus, what is needed is a vehicle telemetry system which can control the flow of information from the various sensors to the various users without increasing the bandwidth of the system. Such a system should allow sensors and users to be added to the system or removed from the system without affecting the stability or integrity of the information flow within the system.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the problems noted above and to provide a flexible, reduced-bandwidth information-sharing system that can selectively provide users with accurate and timely vehicle telemetry information from different sensor sources.
According to one aspect of the present invention, apparatus for sharing vehicle telemetry information between a plurality of sensors of different types and a plurality of users of different types includes a communications network coupling together the plurality of sensors and the plurality of users. A plurality of sensor processor devices is respectively coupled to the plurality of sensors, each processor device configured to receive vehicle telemetry information from its associated sensor, and to convert the receive vehicle information into common vehicle data of a type common to the plurality of users. A plurality of user processor devices is respectively coupled to the plurality of users, each processor device configured to receive a demand signal from its associated user and to transmit it to said communications network when it determines that its associated user has a predetermined vehicle profile which requires improvement. Each of said plurality of sensor processor devices receiving the demand signal from said communications network and transmitting its common vehicle data to the communications network when it determines that its associated sensor can provide vehicle information which improves said vehicle information profile.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a system for communicating vehicle track information, over a communications network, among a plurality of platforms (each of which has (i) a sensor and (ii) an operational unit which requires the vehicle track information), includes a first processing structure, coupled to a first one of said platforms, for processing vehicle track data from its associated first sensor and providing it to its associated first operational unit. The first processing structure provides a first current observation related estimate based on (i) the vehicle track data from the first sensor and (ii) reporting needs of the associated first operational unit or reporting needs received over the communications network. The first processing structure transmits the reporting needs to the communications network when it determines that its associated first operational unit requires an update to a stored first vehicle track profile. A second processing structure is coupled to a second one of said platforms and processes vehicle track data from its associated second sensor and provides it to its associated second operational unit. The second processing structure provides a second current observation related estimate based on (i) the vehicle track data from the second sensor and (ii) reporting needs of the associated second operational unit or reporting needs received over the communications network. The second processing structure transmits a reporting need to the communications network when it determines that its associated second operational unit requires an update to a stored second vehicle track profile. Each said processing structure develops a fusion algorithm combined track by fusing together (i) current observation related estimates received over the communications network and (ii) current observation related estimates provided by that processing structure.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, a method of distributing vehicle track data over a communications network to a plurality of users each of which comprises a sensor and an operational unit, includes the steps of: (i) sensing a vehicle track with a first sensor of a first user; (ii) generating, at the first user, a first current observation related estimate based on the sensed vehicle track and reporting needs; (iii) transmitting the first current observation related estimate to the communications network when it is determined that the first current observation related estimate will improve a predetermined vehicle track profile; (iv) receiving, at the first user, a second current observation related estimate generated by a second user and transmitted over the communications network; (v) fusing, at the first user, the first current observation related estimate and the second current observation related estimate to provide a fusion algorithm combined track; and (vi) providing the fusion algorithm combined track to a first operational unit.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, one or more computer-readable storage mediums containing one or more computer programs for causing one or more computers to distribute vehicle track data over a communications network to a plurality of users each of which comprises a sensor and an operational unit, causes the one or more computers to perform the steps of: (i) sensing a vehicle track with a first sensor of a first user; (ii) generating, at the first user, a first current observation related estimate based on the sensed vehicle track and reporting needs; (iii) transmitting the first current observation related estimate to the communications network when it is determined that the first current observation related estimate will improve a predetermined vehicle track profile; (iv) receiving, at the first user, a second current observation related estimate generated by a second user and transmitted over the communications network; (v) fusing, at the first user, the first current observation related estimate and the second current observation related estimate to provide a fusion algorithm combined track; and (vi) providing the fusion algorithm combined track to a first operational unit.